Doritos
by bvrbvrv
Summary: James dice una mentira, Lily dice otra. Y de una u otra manera todo parece acomodarse. Universo alterno, muggles.


" _ **Doritos"**_

 _ **James dice una mentira, Lily dice otra. Y de una u otra manera todo parece acomodarse.**_

* * *

 _Querido cornamenta, no tomamos la botella de ron para emergencias y no estamos bebiendo a que colagusano._

Así que Sirius se había llevado la botella. Bufó. El día había sido especialmente horrible y había pasado unos buenos quince minutos después de práctica de fútbol buscando la botella en los lockers de los cuatro merodeadores. A buena hora venía a leer el mensaje.

La pantalla de su celular se volvió a iluminar con otro mensaje de Sirius:

 _Trae doritos_.

Bueno, al menos sus amigos se habían adelantado con su idea. Compraría doritos en camino a casa de Peter y probablemente algo más, quizás otra botella, para ver si así lograba distraerse al menos un momento de-

‒ ¿Potter?

 _Evans_.

‒ Hey.

James no reconoció su propia voz, demasiado impersonal para estar dirigiéndose a Lily Evans, pero no quería sonar amigable, no quería verla por lo menos por lo que restaba del día, bastante tenía con haber pasado casi toda la mañana en la oficina del director con ella, pero aún así su corazón dio una pirueta de payaso borracho cuando la vio acercarse a él, caminando por el medio del pasillo desierto del colegio. Eso nunca pasaba, _nunca_.

‒ ¿Qué haces aún aquí? Vi que práctica de fútbol terminó hace un rato y que todos los muchachos estaban saliendo…‒ la voz se le fue apagando a medida que iba hablando, como si de repente se diera cuenta de lo extraño de la situación y ya no estuviera tan segura de lo que estaba diciendo.

‒ Estuve buscando algo en los lockers.‒ respondió sin querer mirarla al rostro.

Lily no respondió, quizás notando la falta de interés de James en hablar con ella, pero tampoco se movió o hizo amago de irse, por lo que se quedaron parados en mitad del pasillo con el aire espesándose en el medio hasta que James no aguantó la tensión.

‒ ¿Y tú?

Era una pregunta tonta, él sabía que ella tenía reunión con el club de teatro al mismo tiempo que él tenía de fútbol, pero rara vez coincidían después de eso.

‒ Me quedé adelantando algo del club.

‒ Ya veo. ‒ Cambió su peso de pierna sin saber que más decir.

Se sentía ridículo, se sentía molesto, sobre todo después de lo que había pasado en la mañana, pero cuando al fin la miró a los ojos, supo que Lily había estado llorando. Se sintió incómodo.

‒ ¿Ya te vas?‒ preguntó la pelirroja con la voz aguda.

‒ Espero a que Sirius me pase buscando.

La mentira salió de sus labios antes de que pudiera controlarlo, con algo pesado en el pecho demandándole quedarse con Lily a pesar de sentirse incómodo.

‒ Oh, yo espero a mi papá.

‒ Deberíamos esperar afuera.

‒ Mm, sí, mejor.

Sólo tendría que esperar con Lily hasta que ella se fuera para agarrar un autobús y su mentira pasaría desapercibida, aunque otro día que no fuera ese mismo día le hubiese parecido ligeramente más atractiva la idea. Suspiró, ella lo notó pero no dijo nada.

Ambos caminaron por el pasillo hasta la salida del colegio en silencio. Conversar no era algo que ocurriera comúnmente entre ellos, porque a pesar de llevar toda la vida compartiendo el salón de clases, hasta ahora su relación se había basado sólo en discusiones (y en una admiración rayando en obsesión de James hacia Lily del cual todo el colegio sabía menos Lily, que no lo creía por cínica).

Al salir James lanzó su mochila a los pies de un banco en el patio frontal del edificio y se sentó a la vez que se llevaba una mano al cabello. Gotitas de agua restantes de su baño cayeron al suelo, Lily lo miraba desde el otro extremo del banco.

‒ ¿No te vas a sentar?

Como si no pudieran ser más diferentes, Lily colocó su mochila cuidadosamente entre James y ella y se sentó estirando los bordes de su falda para taparse más las rodillas.

Le quedaba linda, la falda, pensó James, aunque ese no era un pensamiento bienvenido en ese momento.

Apartó la vista de ella molesto consigo mismo, ¿cómo podía seguir sintiendo algo por alguien a quién obviamente no le agradaba? James no sabía, pero deseaba que el sentimiento se fuera lo más pronto posible.

Un pájaro empezó a cantar en un árbol que les daba sombra, un carro pasó a toda velocidad por la calle levantando las hojas secas de la calle.

‒ Parece otro colegio, sin todo el ruido.‒ dijo de repente Lily.

‒ Supongo.

‒ Es un lugar agradable, estar sentado aquí.

‒ Mm.

‒ Te quiero pedir perdón por culparte y dudar de ti.

‒ Supon… ¿qué?

‒ Lo siento.

James, que había estado mirando intensamente el poste de luz para no tener que mirarla a ella, giró el rostro tan rápido que hasta Lily se impresionó.

‒ ¿Tan raro es que me disculpe?

‒ No. Bueno, este…

 _Genial, Potter, balbucea justo ahora_.

‒ Puedes ser sincero, me he portado como una perra desalmada.

James pudo estar de acuerdo con esa declaración en ese momento y no ser cuestionado por nadie, pero la amargura de su voz sonó tan real que lo omitió. Algo malo estaba pasando con Lily ese día.

‒ Tampoco ha sido tanto.‒ dijo automáticamente.

Lily soltó una carcajada falsa.

‒ Por favor, te he culpado de haberle quemado la mochila a Stebbins, le dije al director, no te creí cuando dijiste la verdad, hice que perdieras toda la mañana de clases.

‒ La verdad, te puedo dar las gracias por hacerme faltar a clases.

Lily lo miró enojada.

‒ ¿Puedes dejar de ser tan amable conmigo?

Pensó unos segundos la pregunta y se sorprendía al no encontrarse _tan_ enojado como hacía unos minutos, la verdad, se sentía ligeramente complacido, quizás era genéticamente imposible para él sentir disgusto por Lily mucho tiempo.

Ella no le sostuvo la mirada más, sino que se suavizo y se dirigió al poste de luz que antes él había estado mirando. James pudo notar su vergüenza por la manera en la que jugaba con el ruedo de su falda.

‒ Sólo hago lo que creo correcto.

Él aún sentía que debía estar molesto con ella, no había sido poca cosa el problema de la mañana, pero ¿cómo ignorar una disculpa así? Suspiró y se llevó una mano a la cabeza. Esa chica lo estaba volviendo loco.

‒ Por supuesto que te perdono, Lily, pero… ‒sólo había una cosa que él quería entender.‒ ¿por qué estabas tan segura que había sido yo?

Se arrepintió apenas terminó de hablar al ver que Lily tensaba el rostro y apretaba los labios.

‒ No tienes que decirme si no qui-

‒ No. Está bien que sepas.‒ interrumpió Lily, pero no agrego nada después.

James ya sospechaba la dirección en la que iban los hechos, pero no se atrevió a decir nada mientras ella pensaba. Vio su reloj y se preguntó cuánto tardaría Sirius en escribirle y el papá de Lily en buscarla. Cuando ya no esperaba que ella respondiera, habló al fin.

‒ Fue Snape. Él me dijo que te había visto, pero sólo estaba tratando de encubrir a Mulciber, y en el proceso…

‒ Y en el proceso, tratar de joderme a mí. Típico.‒ completó James frunciendo el ceño. Siempre era Snape el que venía a joderlo y el que siempre alejaba a Lily de algún posible intento de amistad con él. Si Snape no hubiese sido amigo de la infancia de Lily, quizás ella y James serían algo más que sólo compañeros de clase.

‒ Tienes razón. Pero no se imaginó que Stebbins se atreviera a hablar, lo han tenido sometido tanto tiempo y habrá callado cuantas otras cosas.

Sus manos se tornaron en un puño y pequeñas venas azules se marcaron en su piel.

‒ Toda mi vida tratando de proteger a Severus de los matones y viene él a… a-

Su voz se cortó, y en un impulso que sorprendió al mismo James, se inclinó sobre la mochila de Lily, tomó su mano hecha un puño y con delicadeza deshizo el puño. Sus dedos blancos parecían brillar entre las manos bronceadas de James, ella no hizo amago de alejarse y James no notó más rastro de llanto en su rostro, sólo una mirada de curiosidad.

‒ Voy a decir algo y puede que te molestes conmigo, pero siento que debería decirlo.

Calló, esperando a que Lily le impidiera hablar, pero esta no dijo nada.

‒ Snape no merece tu amistad, eres demasiado buena con él. Puede que fuera diferente antes, _yo_ era diferente antes, pero él ha cambiado, _todo_ ha cambiado.

Para su sorpresa, Lily sonrió con tristeza, deslizando sus dedos de la palma de James para volver a colocarla sobre su pierna.

‒ No eres el único que dice eso.

‒ ¿Ah no?

‒ No, Mary tiene fuertes opiniones con respecto a mi amistad con él.

‒ Deberías escuchar más a Mary entonces.

‒ Sí, quizás debería, pero ¿no consiste en eso la amistad, superar adversidades y todo ese cuento? ¿Qué clase de amigo deja a otro cuando este cambia?

‒ Quizás no todas amistades estén hechas para durar toda la vida, y desde mi punto de vista tú has hecho suficiente por él, incluso tratar de decapitarme esta mañana.

Lily bufó, pero la seriedad en su rostro se aligeró.‒ Exagerado.

‒ No creo que sea malo tratar de decapitar a los que molestan a tus amigos.

‒ Tendré eso en cuenta para la próxima vez, aunque espero que no la haya.

‒ No por mí parte, me gusta mi cabeza.

James pensó que quizás era en ese momento cuando lo llamaría egocéntrico y rodaría los ojos como miles de veces antes había pasado, y efectivamente rodó los ojos, pero sonriendo. James también sonrió, sintiéndose confiado alrededor de la pelirroja por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

‒ Sabes, nosotros podríamos conversar más seguido, soy un muy buen _conversante_.

‒ Es _conversador_ , pero ciertamente lo eres, Potter.

‒ Las conversaciones son más divertidas cuando invento mis propias palabras, Evans.

Lily rió por lo bajó y sonrió a James con algo que casi podría llamarse cariño. Era gracioso, casi irónico, cómo habían pasado de casi matarse en la mañana, a conversar de manera tan natural en la tarde. Observó sus grandes ojos verdes y se imaginó todo lo que pudo haber sentido ella para haberse atrevido a buscar a James esa tarde y que ese momento fuera posible.

‒ Lo siento‒ dijo James de repente, culpándose por acabar ese instante de relajación entre los dos, pero sintiendo la necesidad de hablar igual, y esperando que ella entendiera todas las implicaciones de esa palabra:

 _Lo siento porque tu amigo se convirtió en un imbécil, lo siento porque estás herida y no puedo hacer nada para hacerte sentir mejor. Lo siento porque mereces mucho más y yo no sé si soy capaz de ofrecértelo._

‒ No tienes nada que sentir.‒ dijo Lily, pero igual le agregó: ‒ Gracias.

‒ No tienes nada por qué agradecerme.

‒ Aún así estoy agradecida de poder haber hablado contigo de esto.

Era eso. Esa honestidad tan bruta en medio de todo desastre, lo que hacía que James reviviera su amor platónico cada vez que ella desafiaba a los demás para hacer valer su voluntad, que casi siempre era para el bien de los demás. No tenía palabras para eso.

Su celular vibró en su bolsillo, probablemente Sirius, pero ni por asomo pensó en desperdiciar ese momento con Lily mirando una pantalla, por lo que agarró valor y dijo a pesar de la mezcla de emociones en su pecho:

‒ Creo que deberíamos ser amigos.

‒ ¿Ah sí?‒ respondió Lily con un deje divertido en la voz.‒ ¿por qué?

 _Porque quiero poder compartir esto contigo siempre_. Pensó, pero quizás debía dejar eso para otro día.

‒ Podría hacerte una lista, pero lo mejor sería que desde tu mesa puedes pasarme las respuestas en los exámenes de Flitwick sin que se de cuenta, estás en la posición perfecta para taparme.

Una ceja se arqueó en su rostro.

‒ ¿Habías pensado en eso antes?

‒ Pff, obvio, pero no me atrevería a preguntártelo en un examen, das mucho miedo para eso.

Lily rió.‒ A veces me gusta dar miedo.

‒ Sádica.

‒ ¿Y que ganaría yo?‒ preguntó la pelirroja‒ no sería justo que sólo tu ganaras algo con esta amistad.

 _Esta amistad_. El corazón de James saltó.

‒ Podría poner a todo el equipo de fútbol a animar en las obras del colegio.

‒ Eso sería digno de ver.

‒ Considéralo hecho.

‒ Espero verte entonces el viernes en la obra, pero realmente no tienes que llevarte a todo el equipo.

James se regocijó con esa invitación. Ya había visto a Lily actuar en algunas obras del colegio, a las que iba sólo por insistencia de Remus (o Sirius cuando tenía alguna intención oculta), pero nunca porque Lily lo invitara a _él_.

‒ Ok, al menos se que Remus vendría conmigo.

‒ Podrías decirle a Sirius y a Peter también, a menos que quieran robarse los calzones de Shakespeare otra vez.

‒ Ningún hurto, lo prometo.

‒ Mejor.‒ Lily le sonrió con esa última palabra y él le sonrió a ella.

James se sintió ridículamente cómodo con eso. Quizás, después de tantos años de maltrecha relación por James siendo un idiota y Lily siendo terca, al fin podrían darse paz el uno al otro y empezar a _ser amigos_. Ciertamente sus compañeros de clase se los agradecerían. Lily parecía pensar algo parecido, mantenía la sonrisa aunque ya no lo estuviese viendo y James notó que ya no jugaba con el borde de su falda.

Estaban ambos en un silencio cómodo en el que James pensó que podría durar así horas, con el sol filtrándose entre las hojas del árbol que les daba sombra y la presencia de Lily sentada a pocas pulgadas de él.

‒ Sirius se ha tardado bastante‒ dijó casualmente Lily.

Bueno, Sirius realmente no iba a llegar nunca, pero no era algo que James pudiera decirle en ese momento.

‒ Tu papá también va tarde.

Un sonrojo casi invisible se pintó en las mejillas de Lily, que James hubiese pasado desapercibido si no fuera porque su completa atención estaba en ella.

‒ Siéndote sincera…‒ Levantó una mano sin mirarlo a la cara y se colocó un mechón de cabello rojizo atrás de la oreja.‒ Mi papá no viene a buscarme, era su día libre y me traje el carro yo.

James tardó tres segundos en procesar la información y soltó una carcajada.

‒ ¿Me estoy perdiendo de algo?

‒ Es que…‒ James soltó otra carcajada antes de poder explicarse, con una confianza recién encontrada para poder revelar su mentira‒ Sirius tampoco viene a buscarme, me está esperando en casa de Peter.

Lily parpadeó. ‒ ¿Así que realmente no estamos esperando a nadie?

‒ No, ¿entonces tú mentiste para hablar conmigo? Wow, Lily, no tenías que llegar tan lejos, me halagas.

Ella sabía que el sólo estaba jugando, pero igual sentía la necesidad de defenderse.

‒ Bueno, sólo quería que pareciera natural.

‒ Tranquila, resulto bastante natural ¿estás molesta?

A pesar de tener hasta las orejas rojas, Lily no dudó en responder con un claro _no_.

‒ No sé por qué soy yo la avergonzada si tú mentira fue prácticamente la misma, sólo querías la excusa para estar conmigo, ¿eh, Potter?

Estaba tratando de tomarle el pelo, pero si en algo era bueno James, era en agarrar las curvas.

‒ Obviamente Evans, no podía desperdiciar la oportunidad.

Lily rodó los ojos. ‒ Es aún un misterio para mí como puedes ser tan desvergonzado.

‒ Supongo que es algo natural.

Ahora que ambos sabían que nadie vendría a buscar a nadie, parecía tonto quedarse sentados en el banco, por más que James creyera que pudiese pasar otra buena media hora ahí. Se paró cuando vio que Lily lo hacía, ella sacudió su falda y levantó la vista para mirarlo a los ojos, la diferencia entre sus alturas era mucho más apreciable de esa manera, pero sin embargo James siempre sentía como si ella fuera más grande que él. Aún no se quería ir, y por una extraña razón, sentía que ella tampoco.

‒ Creo que al final salió bastante bien nuestra conversación, ¿no te parece? Tu ganaste mi ayuda en historia y yo una barra de animadores en mis obras, aunque creo que más que dejarte copiar preferiría darte clases.

James necesitó controlar su emoción.

‒ Te tomaré la palabra, Lily.

Era la segunda vez en el día que se sonreían mientras se miraban al rostro, pero ella rompió el contacto para buscar algo en su bolso, James tomó el suyo del suelo y se lo puso en un hombro, resignado a tener que irse. El cabello de Lily, que seguía revolviendo su bolso, cayó sobre su mejilla izquierda impidiéndole a James verla claramente, pero sus orejas se tornaron rosa cuando empezó de nuevo a hablar.

‒ Entonces, ¿quieres un aventón a que Peter?

¿Había pensado que su corazón daba piruetas de payaso borracho? Porque justo en ese momento sentía que tenía al circo completo en el pecho. La miró incrédulo de lo que recién había escuchado, hasta que Lily, que ya se notaba claramente estaba evitando mirarlo, tuvo que dejar de fingir buscar algo en su bolso para mirarlo con una ceja alzada.

‒ ¿y bueno, lo quieres?

‒ ¡Sí!

 _Oh mierda_. Era un detalle muy pequeño, un aventón era algo que Lily podría ofrecer a cualquier persona, y James se sintió de repente avergonzado por su respuesta tan directa (justo cuando ella lo había llamado desvergonzado hacía unos segundos), pero Lily no pareció darse cuenta de esto.

‒ En marcha entonces.‒ giró sobre sus talones en dirección al estacionamiento. James empezó a caminar tras ella.

¿Debería tentar su suerte sólo un poquito más? Ya había un día bastante agobiante para ambos, pero todo había terminado tan bien, que bien le valía intentar sólo una cosa más.

‒ ¡Hey!‒ dio dos largos pasos para caminar a su lado y ella lo miró con una media sonrisa.‒ ¿Podemos pasar antes por unos doritos? Sirius me mataría si no llego con ellos.

Lily rió‒ Bueno, no queremos que él te asesine, ¿no?

Quizás ese era su día de suerte, quizás finalmente todo iría bien con Lily, quizás estaba soñando, pero si habían logrado ese avance en menos de media hora, no se imaginaba el mundo de posibilidades que tendría ahora.

‒ Por supuesto que no, Lily.

Sonrió.

* * *

¡Espero les guste!


End file.
